An existing electronic device supports a communication service using a communication module. In relation to such communication service support, an electronic device can establish a communication channel with a base station by supplying a predetermined level of power to a communication module. In addition, a plurality of communication channels may be configured by a base station, however, each of the communication channels may have different operation power levels.
A conventional electronic device may set the highest level of power for a communication module in accordance with a specific communication method being used. Accordingly, the electronic device can consume a higher level of power even though the electronic device performs communications on a channel having an excellent condition that may provide a higher quality of communications at relatively lower level of power. Therefore, an efficient power consumption scheme for a communication module is needed to save undesirable power consumption and interference in a wireless communication system.